The Warriors
by sdgirl1989
Summary: Buffy’s still the slayer but Angels a warrior who fights for the good. Angel moves to Sunnydale a few months after Buffy moves to Sunnydale. You just have to find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

The Worriers

Declaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whesdon.

Rate: for now pg-13 until I figure out where this is going

Summary: Buffy's still the slayer but Angels a worrier who fights for the good. Angel moves to Sunnydale a few months after Buffy moves to Sunnydale. You just have to find out what happens next.

Couples: W/O, B/A of course, X/A, C/D, F/Wes, and Faith/S

Chapter 1

Buffy Summers just moved to Sunnydale a few weeks ago. She thought if she moved to another town; all about being the slayer would not follow her but she was wrong. When she went to get the books she needed for her classes at the library. The librarian took out a book about vampires and put it in front of her. She ended up running out of the library. Of course later they settled it all out and she found out Mr. Giles (the librarian) is her watcher. Also she ended up with 2 people finding out that she's the slayer. Willow and Xander found out she was the slayer.

So now she's heading home with her sister Faith and her boyfriend Spike whom followed them to Sunnydale. Her sister Faith is her twin sister. She's going to meet Willow and Xander at the bronze later to hang out but after she's going to go patrolling.

"So what are you doing tonight sis?" Faith asked as they were walking home from school with Spikes arm around her.

"Going to meet Willow and Xander at the bronze tonight and than I have to patrol," Buffy said looking at her twin sister. Spike knows that she's the slayer he only helps when needed.

"Cool! Can we join you guys?" Faith asked as they turned on there street that goes to there house.

"Sure I guess. If you want," Buffy says as she gets the mail and walks up to the door where Faith is opening the door.

Later that night Buffy went to the Bronze with her sister and her sister's boyfriend. They walked into the Bronze and looked for Willow and Xander. They found them in the corner and they walked over to them and sat down and said hi.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Xander asked as he looked at Buffy.

"Just hanging for awhile and than I'll be leaving to go patrolling," Buffy said as she looked around for anything out of place. Which she found right away by a couple that was in a corner. "I'll be back" She says as she walks towards the vampire.

"Hey big boy," Buffy says to the vampire "Do you want to go out back and have a little fun"

"Sure," The vampire says as she leads him out side. While Buffy is thinking must be a new be since he hasn't notice I am the slayer.

Once they were outside the vampire formed into his vamp face. Buffy turned around fast with her stake raised high in the air ready to do its job. The vampire growls as he pounces on her as she quickly kicks him in the jaw. And than grabs his arm and throws him into the brick wall and sends the stake threw him so fast that he didn't have time to react. Than she turns around and walks back inside the club and gets a drink and than walks back to the table.

"Hey guys, I'm back," Buffy says as she walks up to the table with her drink in her hand.

"Hey," Everyone says back to Buffy as she sits down

"Where's Faith and Spike?" Buffy asks as she takes a drink of her soda while looking around to see if she sees her sister.

"They went to a dark corner," Willow said pointing to the corner where Spike and Faith are making out.

"Oh," Buffy said and than they changed the topic to school and than back to gossip.

After a couple of hours Faith and Spike came back over and Buffy said she is going to go patrolling and than head home to get some z's before she had to go to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three months later after Buffy moved to Sunnydale, Angel O'Rielly moved there. He moved to Sunnydale with his Aunt Molly and his cousin Doyle, since his mother and father died in a car crash when he was 10 years old. Once his parents died his mother's

sister took custody of him.

He's now 17 years old and moving to a new place with them. (Sorry Buffy's 16 years old and a year younger than Angel) He got his self all set for his first day of school with his cousin. After he was set they walked out the door towards the school.

In the library at the same time they were leaving for school.

"I can't believe I have to show some new kids around this school when I'm still new here," Buffy complained as she looked at her friends.

"Well look at it this way. At least you'll know where everything is when you go with them," Willow said looking at Buffy as she looked at the clock until it was time to go to the office.

"I guess but I still can't believe I got in trouble for walking in the hallway," Buffy said as she turned her head towards them.

"Well Buffster you did walk in the hallway when you are suppose to be in class," Xander says as Buffy just made and 'oh' sound with her mouth.

"Well at least he is going to drop them off here so you can show them around," Giles said as he was looking through a book to find out what big thing is going down since one of the vampires said something about the master.

"True," Willow said as she was on the computer finding out more about this master deal.

After a few minutes Principle Snyder came in with the two new kids that Buffy is going to show around the school.

"Miss. Summers, I would like for you to meet Mr. O'Rielly and Mr. Doyle," Principle Snyder said and than added "You will be showing them around school. So don't start anything or you will get detention with Mr. Giles here, since he's the only one keeping you in line"

"Yes sir," Buffy says while rolling her eyes as he left the library and leaving the new kids behind. When Buffy turn towards the new students her mouth wanted to drop but didn't because of the hottie in front of her.

"So what are your real names?" Xander asked rudely to the new kids especially to Mr. O'Rielly.

"Angel and this is my cousin Frances but likes to be called Doyle," Angel says as he looked at all of them and than added "Who are you people?"

"Xander and that's Buffy (points at Buffy who turns her head towards Giles while Angel looks at her and thinks she's hot) and that's Willow and Mr. Giles (point at them too)," Xander says as he watches Angel check out Buffy when she's not looking.

"Okay done with the introduction now can we go," Doyle says as he gets his cousin to stop checking out Buffy and look towards him.

"Yeah sure," Buffy says grabbing her backpack and than turn towards Giles and says "See you after school. Okay Giles"

Giles picks up his head and says "Sure. See you than" And than he puts his head back in the book while Buffy rolls her eyes at him "I seen that" Giles says as they began to walk out.

"Yeah, yeah," Buffy says out in the hallway and than towards them and says "If I get lost it's not my fault, okay"

"What do you mean by that?" Angel asks as they began there walk down the hallway

"I mean I just moved here too like 3 months ago," Buffy added as she walked down the hallway with them.

"Oh," Angel says when Cordelia walks up and says "Who let the freak out in day light?"

"I don't know Cordelia where did you get that mask. Cause I'm thinking about wearing it for Halloween," Buffy yells back at her as she walks away with a pissed off look on her face while Angel and Doyle look at her with an impressed look on there faces.

"What was that about?" Doyle asked while Buffy pointed out what she remembered what she was passing.

"That was Queen C or to me the Bitch," Buffy said as she walked to her class room and than turned towards them and just said "look at the numbers and you'll find your classroom"

"Okay, see you later," Doyle said and than said "Thanks anyways for the help"

"Bye," Angel says looking at her in the eyes and than felt something strange in his stomach as Buffy felt the something and than turned towards her class to escape that feeling.

All day Angel could only think about was Buffy and her eyes. After school was remember that she told Giles that she was going to meet him and thought maybe he can ask her out before she goes to Giles.

As he waited by the door to the library for Buffy he thought maybe he should wait or should he ask her out. But he had to decide quickly since she was walking his way.

"Hey, Did you find your classes okay," Buffy asked as she walked up to him

"Hey, and yeah I did find them okay," Angel said to her still looking her in the eyes and than the feeling came back.

"Okay so have a nice day and don't get lost tomorrow," Buffy said turning towards the library and walking and left Angel out there stunned.

"Bye,' Whispered and than thought maybe tomorrow I should ask her.

Later that night in the graveyard. Buffy was walking through it after being at the Bronze. She was looking for vampires to slay but there was nothing. She looked around but there was nothing around that was a demon or vamp related.

A few hours before Buffy went through the graveyard Angel went through the graveyard. He went through the graveyard before and got the vamps before Buffy.

So Buffy went to Giles when she couldn't find one single vampire and asked him what's going on?

"Giles I don't understand," Buffy said as Giles looked at her and told her to calm down.

"It's probably a slow night Buffy," Giles said as she looked at him with a very pissed off face.

"It can't be since where very close to the master rising," Buffy said looking at him while pasting

"You have a point," Giles said looking at her and than added "Go home and we'll look for what's going on tomorrow and when you come to school we'll work on it for the whole day"

"Okay," Buffy said and told him goodnight as Giles said goodnight to her too and than she left to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Buffy walked into the library to see Giles already working on the vampires that were missing late night on patrol.

"So did you find anything yet?" Buffy asked as she walked towards Giles.

"Nope nothing yet," Giles says as his head still was on the book he is reading.

Just than Willow and Xander walks in. "Hey everyone," Willow said cheerfully as she walked over to a chair and sat down; followed by Xander who just said hey.

"What are you guys up to?" Xander asked as he sat down on the other side of Willow.

"Trying to figure out what's going on with the vampires," Buffy says as she sits down on the other side of Willow when she hears a voice go 'What!'

Everyone at the table turns their head and sees Angel standing there looking at them with his mouth wide.

"What did you say?" Angel asked as his cousin just came in from behind him and was wondering what's going on.

Buffy just looks at them and try's to think of something to say to save her from the mess she got herself in. "umm. . . I said trying to figure out what's going on with the empires"

"No you said vampires not empires," Angel said looking at them with a confused look on his face. "How do you know about vampires?" He asks next looking at them all.

"I'm born to fight them," Buffy says as she quickly puts her hand over her mouth and thought where did that come from. Looking at him as she just let bother words out of her mouth without knowing until after she asks "How do you know about vampires than?" and than she groaned after asking that question.

"None of your business," Doyle said looking at her with an angry face on while Angel just let what Buffy said slide.

"Well it is if it's on my turf," Buffy says now getting up with a pissed of face on.

"Hey!" Giles yelled towards them and than turned towards Buffy and said "Calm down and sit down"

"Find," Buffy said as she sat down with a huff

"Okay now that we are all calm down. Why won't you two sit down so that we can talk about this" Giles said as Angel and Doyle came over and sat down in the two remanding chairs.

"So. . ." Willow said looking at Giles and than back at the new people that was sitting at the table.

"So what about the master what are we going to do with him?" Xander asked looking at Buffy and Giles for an answer. While Angel and Doyle looked at them like they were crazy.

"I don't know but I know he can't rise until he fights the slayer," Giles said looking at Buffy with sad eyes but quickly change his face back to normal.

"But we don't know when. Right?" Buffy said looking at him but than turn towards Willow who was looking at her with concern on her face but quickly changed it when Angel and Doyle looked her way.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked looking at them all while trying to figure out what they are talking about. And why is everyone is giving Buffy a concern face?

"The master," Xander said looking at them like they should have known this.

"Who's the master?" Doyle asked looking at them with a confused face on.

"You don't know about the master how can you not know about him. It's all over the vampire population," Xander said looking at Doyle with the same face from before.

"Hello Xander, they are new here since they just started school yesterday," Willow said looking at him while slapping him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Xander yelled while Willow smiled at Buffy who smiled back.

"You deserved it," Buffy said looking at Xander with a smile on her face.

"Okay you two calm down," Giles said looking at Buffy and Xander and than asked "You have school so why are you guys not in class?"

"Hey we get out since you said you needed help with research," Buffy said looking at Giles who just shook his head.

"So are we staying or are you going to send us to class," Xander asked looking at Giles with a pleading glance.

"Fine since you missed first and second period," Giles said than added "You know the deal get a book; Willow on that bloody contraption"

"Got it," Willow said as she slid over to the computer to load it up and start looking for information

"Buffy I want you to train with me after school; so we can get you prepared for the fight with the master. Because you don't know when you're going to fight him," Giles said looking at Buffy who already had a book in front of her.

"Okay," Buffy said looking up from her book and than looked at Angel and Doyle and said "either you help or you guys go to class"

"What do you want us to do?" Angel asked and than added "What are you?"

"Get a book and look up slayer. And what are you than? Since I told you want I am now what are you?" Buffy asked looking at him and than handed them both a book

"I work for the powers that be. I'm one of their warriors," Angel says grabbing the book from Buffy's hand while she looks at him with a confused look on her face while Giles looked at him with a shocked face on.

"You work for the powers that be!" Giles asked with a shocked face still on his face. (So you know the council didn't tell Giles and most of the watchers that they work with that their slayers or the slayers work for the powers that be)

"Yeah, Why?" Angel asked while Buffy just blurts out "Who's the powers that be?"

"I just never knew the powers have a warrior that fights for the good," Giles says as he ignores Buffy while Angel asked "What's a slayer?"

"A slayer is the chosen one in every generation that has to fight vampires and the forces of evil," Buffy said it like she knew it by heart and was bored about it.

"Oh," Angel said as they began to research for the master.

After 2 more periods of research everyone got up to stretch and get something to eat from the vending machines, but than continued on researching. After 30 minutes of researching Angel picked up his head and looked towards Buffy. Buffy was looking in the book she was researching when she felt his star. Buffy lifted her head and looked at him and asked "What?"

"Nothing," Angel said as he was still looking at her.

"It has to be something if you're staring at me," Buffy said looking at him as Doyle picked up his head to see what's going on.

"How do you deal with . . .? How can you be a fighter . . .? You don't even look like. . . Forget it," Angel said just trying to put things straight in his head, and didn't mean to sound like some idiot or something.

Buffy had a smile on her face when he tried to explain what was on his mind.

"I mean . . . I don't know," Angel said and than said," Now that I red about what you are in the book. From the way they describe about you in the book I picture you more tougher and muscled" Angel said with his head down while playing with his hand, Doyle who was sitting next to him looked at Angel and knew that he likes this Buffy person that's sitting in front of them and also met just yesterday.

"Well that's a surprise," Buffy said sarcastically to Angel while rolling her eyes.

"I found something!" Xander yelled as everyone turned their heads towards him.

"Xander what did you find?" Giles asked as he walked towards him to find out what he found.

"Here see for yourself," Xander said as he handed the book to him.

"Oh my," Giles says as he reads the book and than looks towards Buffy and than to everyone in the room.

"What?" Buffy asked looking at Giles with a worried face on.

"It says that an anointed on will bring you to the master so that you can fight him," Giles said looking at Buffy who just looked at him and than she said," That means that we only have to find this anointed one to get rid of him. Right?"

"Buffy it won't be that easy besides we should research more so that we can find out if there is anything else attached to this," Giles said as she looked at her. While Angel watched as they all had a concern look on their faces as Buffy looked anywhere but their faces.

"Okay," Buffy mumbled at them all as she picked up her book again as Angel watched as she looked back into her book.


End file.
